


Wibbly-Wobbly

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [50]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, Rentrer en Soi
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: In some things, the flow of time was inevitable. And looking back makes it only moreso. Satsuki has to learn to live with his regrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: spring 2008 and summer 2012  
> At the time of disbanding, the members insisted it was about the band having run its artistic course. Satsuki has since dropped a few comments that imply a different reason altogether. Still, this is just wild speculation on my part.

Truth be told, he and Takumi had always been prone to bickering. For the most part, it was good-natured, fraternal teasing that sometimes got a little sharp, but never vicious or bitter. Disagreements were only normal between friends and coworkers, after all. It would be weird if they were to always agree on everything.

And okay, maybe they had been disagreeing a bit more than usual lately, but surely there wasn't anything wrong in that. Disagreements - and discussions of those disagreements - were part of the creative life.

“Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Christ, you two, enough already! You're worse than my sisters!”

“Ryo-kun....”

“I can't work like this. I won't. You two get your shit together or call it quits, cuz I'm not doing this anymore,” the bassist growled, stalking out of the room in an obvious huff. Satsuki sat back, startled, as he watched Mika trail after the bassist. What had that been about?

~*~*~

Satsuki sat back on his heels, surprised to find himself panting as if he'd just finished a marathon, even though the memory had been completely mundane. But the memory had been so sharp, so vivid, like he had been back in that room again instead of just recalling it.

“Sacchan?”

“I ... I'm fine,” he said, rubbing at his chest with one hand. At the time, he had been completely confused by Ryo's sudden outburst. The distance of time made it easier to see what he had been willfully ignoring at the time. He had been too bullheaded, too determined to do things his way. The breaking of Rentrer had become inevitable, he could see that now, and it had been largely his own fault.

“Want to talk about it?” his old friend asked, offering him a cup of tea.

“... I was an idiot....”

“Of course you were. And stubborn and foolish and young,” the ancient youkai added with a playful grin. “Hindsight and all that. You can't change what's happened, Sacchan.”

“No, I know,” he sighed, sipping the tea. “Thank you, though.”

“For?”

“For knowing me better than I know myself,” he said, sighing and leaning back against the borrowed bed. “For continuing to stand beside me even when I was being a selfish ass.”

“You were hardly the only one,” Isshi replied with a low chuckle. 

“You don't have to make this so difficult, you know,” Satsuki huffed. “Let me thank you properly, dammit.”

“Ah, is that how you see it? Then yes, you're right, I'm sorry, you're welcome.”

“... you really are impossible,” he grumbled, though he could feel himself smiling as well. “And I've selfishly interrupted your sleep.”

“You worry too much about such meaningless things, old friend,” Isshi replied, shaking his head. “Sleep is a mortal concern and San-kun is more comfortable being active at night yet anyway.”

There was more to those words than just what was on the surface of them, he could still read the old man that well, but he didn't press. If Isshi wanted to talk, he would, but in his own time and not for being pestered. Besides, protestations aside, Satsuki himself was still mortal, still in need of a proper night's sleep. That was, after all, what had prompted his friend to insist he stay the night in the first place.

“It doesn't do to dwell on dreams of the past,” Isshi said, briefly reaching out to clasp his hand. “Learn from it, but don't dwell. You need sleep even more than me.”

“Fussy old oni,” he mock grumbled, getting up from the floor and handing back his empty teacup. 

“Only to those who are worthy,” his friend replied with a small smile. “Good night, Sacchan.”

“Good night, sensei. And thank you.”

The light clicked off without any more words exchanged.


End file.
